


Hidden in the shadows and twisted with lies

by BloodySpade0000



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Action, Alcohol, Alot of dark shit happens, Assassination, Brotherly Love, Child Abuse, Emotional, Family Secrets, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I forgot to mention the sexual harassment, Lies, M/M, Mystery, Psychological Torture, Rape, Sickfic, Swearing, The OOCness, This all started with a theory I saw on Tumblr and it's mixed with my own theory, Thriller, dysfunctional, opps, the horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodySpade0000/pseuds/BloodySpade0000
Summary: Nothing is what it seemsDon't be fooled.Just pretend it's all a nightmare.That's never ending~~~~~~~When killua gets invited to a family dinner.He goesAndWhat Killua discovers that thier's something dark going on,Hidden in the shadowsTwisted with liesAnd secrets.Some how it all revolves around his older brother.Illumi Zoldyck.With curiousty coursing through Killua's viens and a bit of concern.He will stop at nothing to undercover what's going on.Even if it's the last thing he does~~~~~~"Kill me......"





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

Killua was at the zoldyck family's mansion, sitting in the dinning room.

Wondering, why he was there?

Killua had received a text from Illumi, telling him that thier parents wanted him over for dinner.

He accepted and the only reason he had, was because Gon had told him he needed to bond with his family.

Telling him he would be fine with Kurapika and Leorio.

The other two had agreed with Gon, saying that they would keep him out of trouble and that Killua didn't have to worry about his little boyfriend.

And that was why he was here without the three, in a room filled with slince; expect for the sounds of Milluki chewing.

Killua glanced up; ready to tell him to stop eating like a pig, but the words got stuck in his mouth, once he had noticed that the seat beside Milluki was empty.

Illumi was supposed to be sitting there, eating with the rest of them.

But he wasn't.

Killua swallowed the lump forming in his throat.

Where was Illumi?

Had he gone on a job?

No.....

His father would have mentioned it.

Right?

Then where was Illumi and why was Killua the only one noticing his absence.

Did the others know?

They probably didn't right?

Right... ?

Why did Killua have the feeling they did notice, Illumi's absence and just pretend not notice.

why?

Killua frowned.

Why was he suddenly having an uneasy feeling that something was wrong.

"Where's Illumi?" He asked.

Milluki almost choked on his food, Silva's spoon clattered to the floor, Zeno grimaced.

kalluto looked away, Alluka glanced down at her hands and kikyo smiled.

A thick atmosphere of tension fell upon the room.

It was almost suffocating.

Killua gulped as he felt the uneasyness intensify.

He wiped his sweating pams on his pants as he waited for a reply.

"He's in his room," Kikyo replied.

Killua nodded. "Okay," he said, standing up; having the sudden urge to leave as all eyes gazed upon him.

It made Killua have the feeling; he didn't belong.

And maybe Killua didn't anymore.

"Where are you going?" Kikyo asked, tilting her head to the side.

Killua gluped again and said the frist thing that came into his mind. "The bathroom," then he walked out of the room; waiting for no reply.

Killua relased a breath, he didn't know he was holding.

He sighed, realizing he now had know idea what to do.

Killua then came to a decision that he should aimlessly walk around the halls until he stopped somewhere.

Killua did just that and somehow for an unknown reason, he found himself right in front of Illumi's door.

He didn't understand why he was standing there.

Killua also didn't understand what he should do.

Should he just turn around and leave or should he open the door?

Killua decied to open the door.

He didn't know why?

but he had.

Killua instantly regretted it though, because he was met with something he didn't know how to handle.

Illumi was sitting in the corner of the room.

His legs were pulled closely to his chest and his arms were wrapped around them.

Illumi's head was placed on top of them.

It made him seem, broken and vulnerable.

Killua's heart clenched.

He has never seen his older brother like this before.

It made killua have the sudden urge to comfort him.

He stepped into the room and when he shut the door.

Ilumi glanced up.

He had tears in his black empty eyes.

Void of any emotions that should have been there but weren't.

Killua stood there and stared.

Not knowing what to do, as Illumi stared back at him; tears were still falling from his eyes.

Killua bit his lip.

He could leave and pretend this never happened or he could stay.

When Illumi continued to stare at him, waiting for Killua to do something. The urge to comfort him grew strong and Killua made his decision.

He approched Illumi and wrapped his arms around him.

Killua frowned once he felt him tense.

"Kil," Illumi whispered. "what are you doing?"

Killua's frown deepned. "I'm hugging you," he replied bluntly.

"Why?" Illumi questioned. "this is not necessary."

Killua's frown deepned even more causing his face to hurt.

This wasn't the reaction he had expected.

Killua expected Illumi to hug him back.

Like he use to do in the past.

But he hadn't.

He didn't even relax.

"It is," Killua told him. "I'm comforting you."

Like Illumi use to do.

Whenever, Killua would wake up crying in the middle of the night.

Illumi frowned and pried Killua's arms off him.

He would usually accept his younger brother's embrace.

But not right now.

Not when he was like this.

"I do not need your comforting," Illumi told him in his usual monotone voice. "Leave."

He wiped away his tears and stood.

Illumi walked out of the room.

Killua stood up and clenched his fist.

Why was his older brother so fucking difficult?

Why had he been crying?

What was terrible enough to make a man like Illumi cry?

Killua's thoughts then suddenly wondered to erailer at dinner, when he had mentioned Illumi's name and how quickly the atmosphere had tensed.

Something was wrong.

Something horrible.

Killua could feel it in his bones.

He had a feeling that it was dark and twisted.

Hidden in the shadows of lies and secerts.

And some how Killua felt that in some sick and twisted way.

That it all revolved around, his older brother; Illumi Zoldyck.

Then that was when Killua decided, with curiousty coursing through his viens and a bit concern.

He would stop at nothing.

To undercover what was going on.

Even if it was the last thing he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is way too short
> 
> ______________________

 

 

Once Illumi walked back into his room.

Killua was still there.

Illumi glanced at him. "Kil," he said. "why are you still here?"

Killua glanced at him and before he could answer.

Illumi started coughing violently.

Every cough shook his body.

And once he stopped.

Killua had a good look at him.

Illumi was paler then normal, his cheeks were flushed and the bags underneath his eyes were darker than usual.

Killua frowned.

Illumi looked sick.

"Illumi," Killua told him. "are you sick?"

Illumi stared at him blankly and tilted his head to the side.

"No," he stated bluntly. "I'm fine."

Killua's frown deepned.

That was a lie.

"But- I have a job to do," Illumi interrupted. "we'll talk later."

He truned around and Killua reached out about to stop him.

But he couldn't.

Illumi had already left.

Like he was never there.

Killua sighed frustrated and walked out of the room.

What the fuck was he supposed to do now?

Should Killua go bother Milluki and maybe get answers out of him; in the process.

He nodded to himself and did just that.

Once Killua was standing in front of Milluki's door.

He opened it and stepped inside the room.

Milluki was sitting in front of his big screen TV; playing a video game.

Killua closed the door behind him.

"Illumi," Milluki said. "how many times do I have to fucking tell you to knock on the door." He glanced behind him and frowned once he saw Killua instead of Illumi. "Oh it's just you."

Killua frowned. "You sound disappointed," he said.

Milluki glanced back at the screen.

He was....

Milluki had been expecting Illumi not fucking Killua.

"What do you want?" he asked as his fingers moved against his controller.

"Something's wrong with Illumi," Killua replied.

Milluki's fingers stopped moving.

He bit his lip.

Milluki already knew that.

It was the only reason he expected Illumi to show up.

He always did whenever something was wrong.

After....

Milluki had found Illumi.....

Unpleasant memories flashed

through his mind.

Milluki's player died.

He truned around his chair and glared at Killua.

"Leave," Milluki told him pointing at the door. "and next time fucking knock on the door!"

Killua put his hands up. "Woah piggy," he said. "I'll leave no need to get your panties in a twist."

Milluki threw his controller at Killua who dogged.

"Leave!" He raised his voice. "NOW!"

Tears pricked his eyes like needles.

Killua nodded, he opened the door and walked out.

Closing the door behind him.

Tears fell onto Milluki's lap.

And he wiped them away from his eyes.

This was all Killua's fault.

Why did he come back?


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

Illum was walking down the street, stalking his target.

Like a predator stalking it's prey.

Waiting for the right moment to kill.

And he found it.

Once his target walked into an alleyway.

Illumi followed him in and his target truned around.

At the sound of his footsteps.

Illumi's target smriked.

"Why aren't I a lucky mother of fucker," he remarked glancing at Illumi up and down. "to be trargeted by a Zoldyck." Illumi's target then frowned. "Did my sister send you?"

Illumi nodded, there was no need to keep any information from him.

He was already a dead man.

"Yes," he said bluntly. "she has."

The other's frown deepened. "Why?" He questioned. "when she can kill me with her own hands."

Illumi did not know the answer, so he did not reply.

He then suddenly had a feeling, that somebody was hitting his head with a hammer.

Confusing it for a nail.

The pain did not faze him but irritated him never the less.

Illumi's target pulled out a knife and Illumi pulled out a needle.

Then a wave of dizziness hit him.

Like a tsunami.

Delaying his attack and giving his target an opportunity to strike.

Stabbing Illumi in the torso.

Ripping through flesh.

He stared at the knife inside of him.

Unfazed.

Illumi's target laughed.

Terrified.

"They were right," he said. "Zoldyck's don't feel pain."

Illumi put his hand underneath his target's chin. "That's a lie," he whispered darkly in his ear. "we do feel pain after all," he tilted his head. "we're still human."

Illumi's target was caught off guard which gave Illumi the opportunity to strike.

Sticking his needle into his target's eye.

The man's body then went limp.

And dropped dead to the floor.

Illumi pulled the knife out of his torso and it clattered to the floor.

Blood painted it like roses.

He staggered back before his back hit the wall.

Illumi slid down to the ground as his hand cluched his bleeding torso.

He then removed his hand.

Letting himself bleed.

His eyes were about to close.

Untill his phone rang.

Illumi took it out.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"It's Hisoka," came Hisoka's reply. "where are you?"

Illumi glanced at the moon.

"In an alleywall," he stated bluntly. "bleeding."

Darkness started to consume his vision.

"Why?" Was the last thing he had heard as it completely consumed him.

His phone slid out of his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

 

Hisoka frowned once he had received no reply. "Lumi?" He said but ended up with the same result.

Hisoka's frown deepened as he felt.

Something was wrong.

Concern creeped into his viens.

It was odd.

How he shuddered about the thought of finding Illumi dead.

Hisoka had never felt concerned for anyone else except himself before.

But here he was.

Feeling concerned about Illumi.

Hisoka laughed.

How ironic.

An assassin was making him feel emotions.

He didn't know he had.

Hisoka shoved his phone into his pocket.

He decided to search for Illumi.

Even though all he knew was that the other was in some alleyway; bleeding.

Also that it would be a 20% chance, he would find him in a such a big city.

Probably still alive too.

Hisoka started his search and luckily he had managed to find Illumi.

At frist he thought he was dead.

But once he had checked Illumi's pulse.

He found out, the assassin's heart was still beating.

Hisoka then sealed up Illumi's wound.

The best he could with his bungeegum.

He slapped Illumi on the face.

Illumi's eyes fluttered open.

And he stared at the other blankly. "Hisoka," Illumi said. "was that necessary?"

Hisoka nodded. "It was," he stated bluntly. "I was making sure you weren't dead." Hisoka stood up before he helped Illumi stand and then picked him up.

He was lighter than usual.

Ilumi closed his eyes.

"Lumi," Hisoka said. "are you okay?" He glanced at Illumi concerned.

Again.

"I'm tried," Illumi mummbled.

"Then go to sleep," Hisoka whispered.

Illumi fell asleep.

In his arms.

Then hours later they were in Illumi's room and he was awake.

Illumi was shirtless as Hisoka bandaged his wound.

"You need to go to the hospital," Hisoka mummbled.

"I don't," Illumi told him. "I can manage."

Hisoka frowned. "I know," he remarked. "but you need stitches."

Illumi stared at him blankly. "Can't you use your bungeegum?" He asked.

"I already have," Hisoka replied. "but it won't stick for to long and you'll bleed to death without stitches." Then before Illumi could protest.

He threw him over his shoulders.

"Since I don't want that to happen," Hisoka remarked. "I'm taking you to the hospital."

Then he jumped out of Illumi's still open window.

Ten hours later Illumi's wound was stitched and bandaged by a doctor.

Then hours later, Hisoka and Illumi were back in his room.

Hisoka was about to leave.

Untill Illumi grabbed his hand.

"Hisoka," he whispered. "stay."

Hisoka glanced at him and smiled. "I will." He said before he got into bed with Illumi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is short
> 
> The feels thou

 

 

 

Hisoka glanced at Illumi's sleeping face.

He was beautiful.

Just like a doll.

Hisoka ran his fingers through Illumi's silky black hair.

Softly.

Careful not to wake him.

Illumi curled up against Hisoka's chest.

Hisoka's heart beat faster.

Butterflies danced in his stomach.

Illumi was making him feel.

Something he thought he would never feel before.

Love .....

It terrified him.

The temptation grew.

Every time he gazed at Illumi.

Hisoka wanted him so bad.

It was driving him insane.

He wanted to break the assassin.

Then put him back together again.

Hisoka wanted Illumi to love him.

He just wanted him to feel.


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

Killua was in the garden playing with Alluka.

Thier mother approched them.

Alluka hid behind Killua.

"Killua," Kikyo said.

Alluka gripped on Killua's shirt.

"Mother," Killua said. "is there something you want?"

Kikyo nodded.  "Yes," she told him. "I want you to tell Illumi." Kikyo tilted her head to the side. " That I have another job for him."

Killua frowned "I will," he stated.

Alluka's grip tightened.

Kikyo smiled. "Good," she remarked.

Before she had left.

Killua was about to go do what his  mother had asked.

Untill...

Alluka's grip on his shirt tightened even more.

Her knuckles turned white.

Killua glanced behind him.

Nanika was staring back at him.

"Killua," she muttered. "don't."

Killua glanced ahead of him.

Watching his mother leave.

"Nanika," he mumbled. "I have to."

Nainka frowned.

"No," she whispered. "Illumi is going to die."

Killua's eyes widened.

He clenched his fists.

"He won't," Killua remarked. "I won't let that happen."

Nanika let go of him.

He was stubborn.

Killua walked away.

She couldn't stop him.

Nanika went back in. "Sorry,"

Alluka gripped her dress.

"It's fine," she said.

But it wasn't.

Alluka's hands trembled as she watched Killua leave.

Alluka bit her lip and closed her eyes.

Tears fell...

Like raindrops.

"You can't," Alluka sobbed. "it's already to late."

It was all her fault.


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

 

Killua was standing in front of Illumi's door and with shaky hands, He put them on the door knob and twisted it.

He opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hisoka?" Killua stated suprised as the other stared back at him. "what are you doing here?"

Hisoka was laying in Illumi's bed as his fingers ran through his hair.

Illumi was curled up against him.

His face was buried in Hisoka's chest.

Killua closed the door behind him.

"It's a long story," Hisoka replied. "and why are you here?" He smirked. "Kil."

Killua frowned.

Only Illumi called him that.

It was creepy when Hisoka said it.

"Don't call me that," Killua snapped "and I'm here because Illumi sent me a text telling me our parents wanted me over for dinner."

Illumi's eyes fluttered open. "No," he stated bluntly. "I did not."

Illumi sat up.

"Then who did?" Killua asked.

"I did," All three glanced at the person who had replied.

It was a girl.

She was sitting on Illumi's window sill.

The girl had shoulder length black hair and blue eyes.

She wore glasses, a red dress and black flats.

Illumi glanced at her.

Blankly...

"Yuki," he said coldly. "why are you here?"

Yuki jumped down.

"I came here to pay you," Yuki said, taking out an envelope and placed it on the nightstand that was beside Illumi's bed. "and to give this back to you as well" she placed Illumi's phone on it.

Yuki had been watching.

"Is that all?" Illumi asked.

"Yes," Yuki replied. "and Killua." She glanced at him.

Killua's frown deepened.

He didn't know her.

"How do you know my name?" He asked.

"I just do," Yuki replied. "and you should leave this place."

You don't fucking belong.

Killua scowled. "Why?" He questioned.

Yuki rolled her eyes.

How pathetic.

"You'll eventually find out," she answered. "Illu." Yuki glanced at Illumi. "Your mother has another job for you."

Illumi nodded, he got up and then left.

"How did you know?" Killua asked.

Yuki glanced at him.

She tilted her head.

"I was easedropping," Yuki replied bluntly.

She was always watching.

Yuki glanced at Hisoka. "Hisoka," she said. "I suggest you go after Illu."

Hisoka nodded and jumped out of the window.

Killua's phone rang and he took it out of his pocket. "Hello?" He said.

"Killua," came Gon's reply. "I need you."

Killua bit his lip.

Something was wrong.

"Why?" He asked. "is there something wrong?"

Gon's breath shuddered.

"N-no..." His said.

His voice trembled.

He sounded terrified.

"Where are you?" Killua asked.

"Whale island," Gon replied.

Killua shoved his phone into his pocket and left.

Yuki grinned.

This was...

Fucking perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think about Yuki?
> 
> Also what do you guys think about this so far?


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

 

 

Illumi was walking down the hallway of the zoldyck family's mansion.

He suddenly stopped.

Illumi leaned against a wall.

His vision went blurry.

The hallway started to sway.

Back and forth.....

Illumi blinked.

It stopped.

He stood straight.

Illumi started walking.

Minutes later...

He was standing in front of his father's office.

Where his mother happened to be waiting outside.

Illumi walked pass her and into the office.

Kikyo followed in; behind him.

She closed the door before, she walked up to Illumi.

Kikyo pressed her chest against his back.

Illumi tensed.

Feeling uncomfortable.

"Illumi," His mother said, her breath hitting Illumi's neck. "relax."

Kikyo's fingers moved up and down Illumi's waist.

Slowly...

He shuddered.

Illumi didn't relax.

"Mother," he breathed out. "you have a job for me?"

Kikyo's fingers moved to the waist band of his pants.

She tugged on it.

Before her fingers could slip inside.

The door opened.

Silva walked in.

He closed the door behind him.

Sliva glanced at Kikyo. "Kikyo," he said. "now's not the time to be toying with Illumi."

Kikyo removed her fingers from Illumi's pants.

He let out a breath, he didn't know he was holding.

Illumi didn't relax though.

His mother put her hands back onto his waist.

"I know," Kikyo told Sliva.

He approached his desk and sat down in his chair.

"Did you tell Illumi about his job yet?" Silva asked.

He leaned into his chair.

"I was," Kikyo replied. "getting to that."

Silva glanced at Illumi.

He smiled.

Illumi's face was completely blank.

"Get on with it," Sliva said.

Kikyo put her hand on Illumi's eyes.

He closed them.

"Illumi," Kikyo whispered. "your job is to kill Killua."

Illumi felt his mind go foggy.

Darkness consumed it.

Everything went blank.

"I will," Illumi said.

He was nothing...

But......

A puppet.

His strings tightened.

Illumi...

was no longer in control.


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

 

Killua knocked on Gon's front door and Gon opened it.

Killua hugged him. "Gon," he said. "you're okay."

Gon hugged him back; confused. "I am," he told him. "why wouldn't I be?"

Killua let go of Gon and glanced at him. "You called me," he remarked. "telling me you needed me and you sounded terrified."

Gon frowned. "Killua," he exclaimed. "I didn't call you."

Killua's eyes widened.

He had been fooled.

Before Killua could say anything.

A needle whizzed pass them.

It nicked Gon's ear and pierced the floor.

Killua and Gon glanced at the needle; shocked.

It belonged to Illumi.

They both knew that.

Both Killua and Gon truned.

And glanced at him.

Illumi was standing there.

Smiling innocently.

His two black souless eyes were staring back at them.

Killua clenched his fist.

The needle Illumi had thrown earlier.

Was...

Just a warning.

Killua stood in front of Gon.

If Gon got in the way.

Illumi wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

"Gon," Killua whispered. "go back inside."

Gon nodded.

He didn't question Killua.

"Okay," Gon said. "be safe."

Killua nodded.

Gon went back inside and closed the door.

Killua started running.

He needed to lure Illumi away from Gon's house.

Killua ran into the woods.

Hisoka was in one of the trees hiding.

No one noticed him.

Watching......

Neither did they notice Yuki.

Killua continued to run and then stopped.

Once he knew they were far away from Gon's house.

Illumi slowly walked towards Killua.

Killua stood his ground.

He glared at his older brother. "Illumi," Killua stated coldy. "what do you want?"

Illumi stopped five inches away from Killua.

He stretched out his hand. "I want you to..." IlumiI trailed off. "Kill me..." he tilted his head to the side. "Killua."

Killua felt a shiver go down his spine.

He stepped back.

This wasn't his older brother.

Illumi would never...

But, he had.

Why...?

Killua swallowed the lump forming in his throat.

He shook his head. "I won't," he whispered. "no."

Illumi scowled. "Then," he said. "I'll kill you."

Illumi stepped forward and Killua stepped back.

Illumi stepped forward; again.

Killua stepped back.

His back hit a tree behind him.

He gluped.

Illumi's hand fell limp to his side.

His eyes closed.

He started falling forward.

Hisoka jumped out of his hiding spot.

Yuki frowned.

Hisoka caught Illumi before he fell.

"Lumi," Hisoka whispered. "you're an idiot."

He picked up Illumi.

Hisoka put his hand against Illumi's forehead.

He was burning up.

Illlumi had a fever.

Hisoka frowned.

This was bad.

He glanced at Killua.

The kid looked worried.

It was written all over his face.

Hisoka glanced ahead of him.

He could say nothing to reassure Killua, that Illumi was okay because he wasn't.

"Killua," Hisoka said. "we should head to Gon's house."

Killua nodded.

They started walking.

Minutes later...

They were at Gon's house.

Killua knocked on the door.

Gon opened it.

He was suprised to see Illlumi in Hisoka's arms and Killua beside them.

Gon was about to say something.

Untill.....

Hisoka walked pass him and into the house.

Gon glanced at Killua. "What happened?" He asked.

Killua glanced away fron him.

He bit his lip.

Killua didn't want to answer that.

Then both him and Gon walked inside.

Gon closed the door behind him.

Hisoka layed Illumi on a sofa.

He glanced at Gon. "Gon," Hisoka said. "be a dear and get a thermometer."

Gon nodded and left.

He then came back with a thermometer

Gon gave it to Hisoka.

Hisoka put the thermometer in Illumi's mouth.

Once it beeped.

Hisoka took it out.

He glanced at the thermometer and grimced.

Illumi's fever was high.

Killua glanced at Hisoka.

He felt useless.

"Hisoka," Killua said. "is there something I can do?"

Hisoka nodded. "Yes," he told him. "go get a bucket filled with cold water and a wash cloth."

Killua nodded.

He left and Gon went with him.

Hisoka took out his phone and dialed Yuki's number.

He didn't have to wait long until Yuki picked up.

"The fuck you want Hisoka?" She asked.

Hisoka frowned. "Yuki," He said. "Lumi's sick."

"I'll be there," Yuki told him.

"Good," Hisoka remarked. "and be quick about it."

Before Yuki could say anything more.

He hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... What do you guys think about the story so far?


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

 

 

Yuki shoved her phone into her pocket.

she jumped down from the tree she was in.

Yuki approached Gon's house and without knocking; she opened the door, and walked in.

Hisoka placed a wet cloth on Illumi's forehead.

Killua and Gon were upstairs in Gon's room.

Hisoka glanced at Yuki. "You know," he remarked. "it's rude to barge into people's houses unwelcomed."

Yuki rolled her eyes. "Shut the fuck up," she stated coldy. "you do the same shit."

Hisoka sighed.

He couldn't argue with that.

"Fair enough," Hisoka mumbled. "and didn't you come here a little to quickly?"

Yuki pushed up her glasses. "Of course," she exclaimed. "I was outside after all."

Hisoka put his hand on his hip.

Yuki had been watching.

She was a little stalker after all.

"Did you bring 'them'?" Hisoka asked.

"I did," Yuki replied. "I always keep 'them' with me." She took out a bottle of pills out of her pocket. "catch." Yuki threw the them at Hisoka and he caught the bottle and opened it.

Hisoka took out a pill and slipped it into Illumi's mouth, he put the lid back on the bottle.

Hisoka glanced at it. "What do you suggest I do with these?" he questioned. "should I give them back to you?"

Yuki shook her head. "No," she answered. "you should keep them with you."

Just in case.

Hisoka put the bottle of pills in his pocket.

He glanced at Yuki. "Did you have any luck?" he asked. "In finding 'it'."

Yuki nodded. "Yes," she replied. "apparently the 'thing' is at Tenzin prison(1)."

Hisoka raised an eyebrow. "Why is 'it' there?" he questioned. "and isn't that place heavily guarded."

Yuki sat down on a sofa. "A prisoner smuggled 'it' in," she answered bluntly. "and of course it's fucken heavily guarded." Yuki scowled. "it's not a play ground."

Hisoka sat down on the carpet. "I know," he said. "but you can't go in alone."

Yuki glanced at Illumi. "That's why Illu is going to help me," she stated bluntly. "he owes me after all."

Hisoka crossed his arms over his chest. "I'll help as well," He told her.

"That's good," Yuki said. "and Illu's mother wants him home."

Hisoka frowned. "Why?" he asked.

Yuki shrugged. "I don't fucken know," she replied. "but I fucken suspect that bitch is going to do something awful to Illu."

Killua and Gon walked in.

Hisoka's frown deepened.

He didn't like the sound of that.

"I see," Hisoka mumbled. "is there anything I can do?"

Yuki nodded. "You can stay in Illu's room," she suggested. "or you could just fucking kill his parents."

Hisoka ran his fingers through his hair. "I'll stay in Lumi's room," he mumbled. "don't think he'll appreciate me killing his parents."

Yuki leaned into the sofa. "That's good," she muttered. "and Illu will be fine."

Hisoka glared at Yuki. "You said that last time," he said. "and Lumi almost died."

Yuki closed her eyes. "He alomst died this time to," she told him. "'they' did something to him." Killua's eyes widened and Yuki opened her eyes. "And it's all Killua's fault."

Killua clenched his fist. "What's going on?" he asked. "and how's it all my fault?"

Yuki glared at Killua. "That's none of your fucken concern," she replied coldy. "and you'll eventually find out." Yuki stood up. "When you do." she truned around. "I hope the guilt fucking kills you." Yuki left.

Killua glanced at Hisoka. "His- I can't tell you anything," Hisoka cut him off. "Lumi wouldn't appreciate it."

Killua frowned. "Then," he said. "I have no choice to find out everything myself."

Even if it was the last thing he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Tenzin prison is a prison on a Island called Tenzin island. I made the two up, they do not exist in The Hunter X Hunter universe.


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

Illumi opened his eyes and sat up.

Hisoka glanced at him. "Lumi," he said. "you're awake."

Illumi nodded. "Yes," he told him. "and what happened?"

Hisoka frowned. "You passed out," he stated.

"I see," Illumi mumbled. "did I miss anything?"

Hisoka shook his head. "No," he muttered. "and your mother would like you home."

Killua walked into the living room.

Illumi stood up. "Okay," he said. "I'll be going now."

Killua frowned. "I'll go with you," he told him.

Killua wasn't going to let Illumi go home alone.

Illumi glanced at Killua. "Okay," he remarked. "come along then."

Killua nodded.

Both brothers then left.

Hours later...

Thet were at the Zoldyck mansion.

Kikyo was outside waiting.

She had frowned, once she saw Killua beside Illumi.

Kikyo walked up to Illumi and slapped him.

Illumi's head truned with the slap.

his cheek stung.

Illumi's face was blank.

He was unfazed.

Killua was shocked.

He hadn't expected his mother to slap Illumi.

Kikyo's frown deepened.

Illumi was pathetic.

"Illumi," Kikyo said. "you failed."

Illumi glanced at his mother. "Sorry," he told her. "mother."

Kikyo scowled.

Illumi didn't deserve to call her that.

"Your father," Kikyo remarked. "wants to see you in his office."

Illumi nodded and without a word; he left.

Kikyo glanced at Killua. "Killua," she stated coldy. "go to your room and don't come out until dinner."

Kikyo truned around and left.

She didn't consider Illumi her son anymore.

He was nothing more then her doll.

And Illumi was broken.

He was becoming.....

Useless.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Trigger warning, this chapter contains rape and self harm. If you are uncomfortable with the two. You may not read this chapter.]

 

 

 

 

 

Illumi walked to his father's office.

When he was there, he knocked on the door.

Illumi opened it, once he had been given the permission of coming in.

He stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

His father was at his desk.

Sliva glanced up from his paperwork and put his pencil down.

Illumi approached his desk. "Father," he said. "you wanted to see me?"

Sliva nodded.

his eyes trailed down Illumi's body.

He licked his lips.

Lust filled his eyes.

"Of course," Sliva told him. "I do."

He stood up.

"Why?" Illumi asked. "is there something you want?"

That was a stupid question.

Illumi already knew what his father wanted.

It was the only reason he called him to his office.

Sliva approached Illumi and stood behind him.

He put his hands on Illumi's waist and pulled him to his chest.

"Illumi," Sliva whispered, his breath hitting Illumi's neck. "you already know what I want." His hands moved to Illumi's pants. Sliva tugged on the waist band. "I want these off." He pulled Illumi's pants down.

Silva hands moved to Illumi's dick.

he started stroking it slowly.

Illumi bit his lip refusing to make any noise.

Sliva stopped.

He steppedb back a little.

Sliva unzipped his pants.

He then poistioned himself against Illumi's hole.

Silva pushed in.

Tearing through skin.

Blood trailed down Illumi's leg.

He bit his lip harder.

It bled....

Sliva pushed out and trust back in.

Illumi's body jerked.

Silva continued.

he repeated the process.

Fifteen times...

Illumi counted.

It was the only thing that prevented from breaking.

Sliva finished inside of him and pulled out.

Blood spilled to the floor.

Illumi felt disgusted.

"Illumi," Sliva said. "go clean up."

Illumi nodded.

He felt numb.

Illumi pulled his pants up and then limped to his room.

Once he was there.

Illumi opened the door and walked in.

He headed to the washroom and stepped inside.

Illumi closed the door.

He stripped out of his clothes.

Illumi stepped into the tub.

He truned on the shower.

Illumi fliched once water hit the scars that littered his body.

They stung....

Tears pricked his eyes.

Illumi wasn't going to let them fall.

He wouldn't cry.

Minutes later...

Illumi was sitting on his bed with a needle in his hand.

He put it against his arm.

Illumi pressed down on it

Breaking skin.....

Blood seeped out.

Illumi then started slowly moving the needle leaving trails of crimson behind.

Illumi pressed a little deeper and moved it again.

He went a little more deeper.

Almost...

Hitting a vein.

Before, Illumi could go even more deeper and actually hit one.

Hisoka grabbed his arm.

Illumi glanced at him and frowned.

He hadn't heard Hisoka come in.

"Hisoka," Illumi said. "let go of me."

Hisoka shook his head. "No," he told him. "I won't."

Illumi's frown deepened. "Why?" he asked. "why won't you just let go?"

Illumi wanted to continue.

Untill...

All the pain went away.

Untill...

His arm was covered in nothing but blood.

Untill...

He eventually bled to death.

Illumi just wanted to die.

Hisoka pulled Illumi close to his chest.

He hated seeing him like this.

So broken.

and...

Vulnerable.

It made Hisoka's heart clench.

He wanted to Illumi to lean on him.

Hisoka wanted him to cry.

To let everything out.

All the pain...

Illumi bottled up inside.

Everything.....

He wrapped his arms around Illumi.

Hisoka just wanted him to feel...

Loved.....

He wasn't going to let Illumi die.

"Because," Hisoka replied. "I love you."

Illumi's eyes widened.

He dropped his needle.

It fell to the ground.

Illumi was shocked.

No one has ever told him that before.

Not even his own parents.

Those three words...

Made Illlumi feel warm inside.

His heart beat faster.

Tears swelled up in his eyes.

The ice around his heart melted.

"Hisoka," Illumi sobbed, gripping on Hisoka's shrit. "I love you too."

Hisoka glanced at Illumi.

He put his hand underneath his chin. "Lumi," he whispered. "can I kiss you?"

Illumi nodded.

Hisoka leaned into him.

Thier lips connected.

Illumi let the tears fall.

Hisoka was making him feel...

Love......

And....

He liked it.

Illumi never wanted it to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.....
> 
> I'm going to cry in the corner now.


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

 

Killua walked into the dining room.

Zeno, Kikyo, Sliva, Milluki and Alluka were at the dinner table.

Only Illlumi and Kalluto were missing.

Both for different reasons.

Kikyo glanced at Killua. "Killua," she said. "go tell Illlumi that dinner's ready."

Killua nodded and he headed off to Illumi's room.

Once he was standing in front of the door.

Killua could hear sobbing.

He frowned.

It sounded like the sobs were coming from Illumi.

Killua gluped.

He didn't know what to do.

Killua could walk away.

But that wasn't an option.

Killua had no choice to open the door and he did.

Killua stepped inside.

He glanced up.

Illumi was in Hisoka's arms sobbing.

His arm was covered in blood.

So.....

 

 

Was the needle on the floor.

Killua closed the door behind him.

Hisoka glanced at Killua. "Killua," he said, Illumi sobbed harder. "is there something you want?"

Killua shook his head.

He glanced at his feet.

Killua wiped his sweaty palms on his pants. "N- No," he sluttred. "mother just wanted me to tell Illumi that dinner is ready."

Illumi's grip on Hisoka's shrit tightened.

He wanted Killua to leave.

Hisoka glanced at Illumi.

He understood.

"Lumi," Hisoka remarked. "you're getting blood on my shrit."

Illumi let go of Hisoka.

Sorry.....

He stared blankly at him.

Tears still falling.

"Oh," Illumi mumbled, he glanced at his arm. It was still bleeding. "could you bandage it for me?"

Hisoka frowned.

He wiped Illumi's tears away.

It's okay.....

"I don't have any bandages," Hisoka stated bluntly. He then glanced at Killua. "Killua be a dear and go get them."

Killua nodded.

The message was clear

They wanted him to leave.

Killua left.

It was the proper thing to do.


End file.
